HELP!
by Proffesionalfangirl
Summary: This, people is the sequel to STUCK! and STRANDED- hope you enjoy it- for beatles fans or people who like seeing at least one of them hurt
1. Chapter 1

**Help!**

Sequel to STUCK- but please note, you might've needed to read that one.

Please note- the lights have come back on magically.

It seemed like everything was in slow motion. Ringo diving off the bed, hands in front of him. John falling to the ground, the relief evident on Ringo's features. But then it all sped up again, Ringo, who'd been kneeling suddenly collapsed to the floor. Red staining his once white shirt. The remaining Beatles (John, Paul and George) suddenly ran to the man who'd shot Ringo, overpowered him and put the gun to his head. John pulled the trigger.

"Ringo!" Paul suddenly shouted, as if being pulled back to reality and running over, leaving John to look in shock at the dead man at his feet. Where was he shot?" Paul asked, directing the question to George, who was supporting Ringo so he could sit upright.

George pointed to Ringo's left hand, that was clamped tightly around his middle, slowing down the blood flow somewhat.

"Ringo I'm really sorry- but you're going to have to move your hand so we can see how much damage was done."

Ringo nodded, and then moved his hand away from his stomach very slowly, as if it would hurt him if he moved his hand away too fast.

Paul and George gasped when they saw just how much blood Ringo had been holding back. (John was still at the body of the dead man, but was now trying to back away from the gun which had shot Ringo.)

"we're gunna have to get him to hospital soon- someone find a phone!" Paul shouted, begging to panic.

John, who'd now come over started to rip a sleeve off of his shirt and gave it to George.

"Now, Ringo- you're gunna have to keep pressure on the wound using this." George said, gesturing to the ripped sleeve.

Ringo nodded as his eyes began to drift closed.

"RINGO! No! you can't fall asleep!" John shouted, startling Ringo back to reality.

"I-it's ok John, I'm not gunna fall asleep." Ringo said in a very small voice, barely audible. "you know, you and Paul will probably end up writing a song about this."

John laughed, despite the situation, then immediately fell silent and started to apologise.

"John, it's fine, my last statement was meant to make you laugh."

John was about to retort when Paul rushed in, panting.

"Right- the ambulance is on its way- they said you needed to keep pres- oh" Paul said, looking at John, whose hand was keeping pressure on his shirtsleeve on Ringo's wound as he was too weak from blood loss to do it himself.

"thank you Paul, George, johnnn" Ringo said, his words slurring like a drunk's

"ok, that isn't good" George said, worried "if only the ambulance would get here sooner."

"Yeah- well, no-one knows when the ambulance will get here- it said approximately half an hour" Paul replied.

"WHAT! half an hour? the hospital is only a few minutes down the road- we could carry him there!" John exclaimed, Paul, George and John then looked at each other mischievously.

"Should we give it a bash?" George asked

"Don't see why not..." John replied

"yeah, bit who's going to carry him?" Paul asked nodding in Ringo's direction.

"Well not you because you carried him last time, think John should do it- so we don't get lost again." George said.

"Fair point" John replied "but, how am I going to carry him?"

"fireman's lift?" Paul asked "that way you'll be keeping pressure on the shirt sleeve and you can carry him."

"fair enough- that's go then!" John exclaimed.

So people, that is the first chapter of HELP!- sequel to STRANDED and STUCK- hope you enjoyed it, please review if you want some more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dedicate this to beatlestardis- as she ROCKS! **

"So, John, how're you faring with Ringo?" George asked worriedly from behind John, he'd noticed John staggering – he didn't know whether it was from Ringo's dead weight on his shoulders or if there was something wrong, so he called to Paul to stop.

When Paul did stop he looked towards George with a questioning glance, ignoring the look Paul gave him, George ran straight to John and turned him round so he could look at him properly. The sight that met his eyes didn't please him. John was swaying dangerously and he was trying, and failing to concentrate on the worried eyes of George.

"Hey, George, why are you looking into Johns eyes?" Paul asked playfully, he was about to go on before George put up a hand to stop him.

"Paul, come here, I think there's something wrong with John." George told Paul, worry evident in his voice. As Paul sauntered over, George got Ringo from John's loose hold and gently set him on the ground.

As Paul finally got to John, George and Ringo, he began to speak "So, what's wrong, because, no offense, but we should be hurrying to the hospital, not just stopping for what seems to be a coffee break."

George sighed before answering Paul. "Just look at John Paul, does he look good to you?"

Paul looked at John and his eyes widened in shock immediately.

"God, he really doesn't look good does he?" Paul managed to say, before John's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward. Paul then looked at George for guidance in what to do.

"right, Paul, if you take Ringo and get to the hospital as quickly as you can, I'll follow as quickly as I can with John."

Paul nodded before muttering something to Ringo that George couldn't hear, before hauling his dead eight over his left shoulder, making sure that he was keeping pressure on his bullet wound before he set off towards the Hospital. Now that George was left alone with John, he contemplated the best way to carry him. He knew that a fireman's lift was out of the question, as John was the heaviest out of all the Beatles- not that any of them were fat, or overweight- John was just the heaviest- not even Paul could carry him when he was unconscious/asleep. Sighing to himself, George slung John over his shoulders and prayed to God that John would wake up before getting to the hospital so he could walk, and wouldn't need to be carried.

**Well, people I wonder what John's come down with – don't forget to stay tuned and, most importantly, REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thank you, whoever you are for reading and/or reviewing HELP!, I hope you enjoy this chapter immensely.**

Paul smiled in relief when he saw the hospital, in fact, he was so relieved he forgot all about John and George. As he walked into to A&E he called out to the nearest nurse.

"Oi! Umm, hello?, my friend here needs help- he's been shot and..." Paul trailed off as he and Ringo were suddenly surrounded by nurses and doctors.

"Mr McCartney! How can we help?"

"If you'd just lay Mr Ringo down on this bed..."

"Now, if you'll just follow me and..."

"So, what's the matter with young Mr...?"

Finally, Paul had enough of the mindless babble that was all the doctors and nurses talking at once.

"ENOUGH!" Paul took a calming breath before continuing. "Right- I think that I'll need to put poor Ringo on a bed somewhere, and then only 1 nurse and 1 doctor- I think we might need a surgeon too- so we can get the bullet out of him! Thank you!" Paul's corners of his mouth finally curled up into half as smile before he was presented with a bed to put Ringo on, asked very politely to wait in the waiting room while they whisked Ringo off for emergency surgery to remove the bullet.

MEANWHILE...

When John finally woke he was confused- the last time he'd checked he'd had both his feet firmly... well to be honest not THAT firmly on the ground. Now, however he was pretty sure that he was being carried.

"Oi- whoever's carrying me- can you put me down please?" John managed to gasp- he was surprised at how weak his voice sounded- but took it all in his stride and would question whoever was carrying him when they decided to put him down.

George smiled in relief when John spoke- meaning he'd come back to the land of the living.

"Hey, John, how're you feeling?" George asked as he put John on the ground as gently as possible.

"N-not t-too good...actually." John managed to gasp. George frowned when he saw John grasping his stomach as if his life depended on it.

"John- why're you holding your stomach- are you injured?" George asked- becoming increasingly worried.

"No- I'm fine- just stomach ache, it's what h-happens w-when you eat any-anything I make." John tried to smirk- but he ended up grimacing in pain.

"John- I'm serious now- can you walk or do I have to carry you again?"

"I-I can try I sup-suppose ". John replied as he, very slowly got to his feet . George sighed in relief when he saw that John could stand on his own two- albeit shaky- legs. As John and George neared the hospital they were glad that they weren't bombarded by fans (again). John saw Paul in what looked to be a trademark hospital chair: uncomfortable and it sticks to you. As he approached he started to talk.

"Hey, Paul- how's Ringo?" John grinned when he saw that he'd managed to startle Paul.

"They-they've taken him to emergency surgery to remove the bullet from his stomach."

"Good" George said as he joined the main songwriters.

"Yeah-how're you John- when you collapsed we were worried man"

"I'm fine" John replied hastily, much to the surprise to George and Paul. Before George could say anything. however, the three of them were interrupted.

"Richard Starkey?"


	4. Chapter 4

For everyone that has bothered to review :P

"Richard Starkey?"

The three remain Beatles were startled back to reality so sharply that John fell off of his chair and George turned 'round so quickly that he joined John on the floor.

"yes" John replied from the floor, with as much dignity as someone who'd just fallen out of a chair could muster.

"Well, the bullet was removed with success, and there was no internal damage, you'll be happy to hear- the bullet just missed his liver." As the three smiled and began to talk, the doctor held up his hand for silence- signalling that he wasn't finished.

"There, will, however, be a slight risk of infection, so we've put him onto antibiotics- now, I'm sure all three of you will be very eager to go and see him. We've put him in his own room so he won't be disturbed by screaming fans- either his or yours." The doctor smiled before signalling to John, Paul and George to follow him. He took the trio down a long white corridor before coming to a pretend wooden door with Ringo's name on. He opened the door and pushed them in. When they looked at him with confused expressions, he quickly explained that three people at once was strictly allowed in private rooms- the doctor had let them off as it was under special circumstances- but he hadn't let the nurses know so they wouldn't hesitate to tell them to get out.

Without thinking it, the three of Ringo's band mates almost ran over to his bed (which was quite an achievement, as the room had barely any room for a hospital bed and a chair- let alone three more people in the room.

"Hey...Ringo- tell Paul and George to let me have the chair!" John whined.

Ringo opened his right eye sleepily and grinned. "You could always tell when I was pretending to be asleep, couldn't you John."

"well, I think it's a particular...gift I possess." John grinned cheekily. "so...can you tell them to give me the chair?" John tried again, batting his eyelashes.

"Paul, George, give John the chair."

pouting, Paul and George gave up the chair for John and instead settles themselves onto the floor.

"So...Ringo, how're you feeling?" Paul asked sheepishly

"I'm good, Paul- well as good as someone who's just been shot in the stomach could be" Ringo winked.

"Yeah- thanks for that, Ringo" John's quiet voice suddenly said.

"Look, John, it was nothing- I'm sure you'd do the exact same for me without a thought."

"fair enough" John sighed. George WAS about to speak- but he was cut off when a nurse entered.

"look, I'm sorry, but you're all going to have to leave so the young Mr Starkey here can rest- he needs it you know.

Not even bothering to protest, John, Paul and George left after wishing their band mate and close friend well, and to get better soon.

"What do we do now?" John asked, before any of the others could ask he looked around, wild eyed as he searched frantically for a bathroom. After spotting one, he ran to it with speed that would put Usian Bolt to shame. After seeing his best friend disappear into a bathroom looking so panicked, he did the first thing that came into his head and ran to the bathroom John had entered, with George hot on his heels. Once they had entered the bathroom, the sound of retching reached their ears, Paul flinched before walking over to the cubical that John had, in his haste left wide open.

Only after he'd finished did Paul say anything.

"Hey, John- you ok?"

"Yeah- look, sorry Paul, George." He nodded to each of them as he spoke their names.

"Umm... John.." George began, looking round as if checking that no-one would hear this conversation "do think this is anything to do with what happened...well, earlier?"

John sighed before replying "Yes, it probably has everything to do with what happened earlier." Paul made to pat John's shoulder in a friendly way, but ended up catching him as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body slumped forwards.

**I know it's rare for me...for ANYONE, really, to update twice in 24hrs- but I thought that I couldn't leave you guys hanging on THAT kind of cliffhanger- don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"God- George! What do we do? I mean...well, I don't actually know what I mean, but..." Paul started to ramble, still holding onto John.

"Oi- OI, Paul come on mate- calm down- we're in a hospital remember?" when George saw Paul relax, he smiled and walked out of the bathroom door- before Paul could even wonder where he'd gone, George had returned with a Doctor and nurse (it really rocks to be a Beatle- see, it's like everyone's at your beck and call.).

"So, what's wrong with Mr Lennon?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, we don't know that- if we did we would've got him some medicine and we wouldn't have run to you for answers!" Paul almost shouted.

George looked shockingly at Paul before speaking hastily in order to cover up his band mate's mistake. "sorry 'bout 'im Dr- but it's been a bit 'ard on 'im don't ya think- I mean his drummer's been shot and then- while we're visiting the one that's injured, 'is best friend suddenly calmed down with something.

The Doctor smiled before speaking "It's quite understandable, I've seen it happen before- although the most extreme case I've had was when someone tried to kill me for 'poisoning' their younger brother." He smiled sadly at the memory. "Now, what we need to do, is have Mr Lennon here admitted to the hospital, and for you to tell me what happened- in detail."

So, about 5 minutes later, there were Paul and George, sitting by John's bed- recounting what'd happened in the bathroom, and also, by no fault of their own- told the doctor about John's earlier collapse. When the doctor heard this, he looked up sharply and gave Paul a piercing stare with his crystal blue eyes. Before the doctor could even think of speaking, John groaned and his eyes opened a sliver, before he realised where he was and opened them fully.

"wh- why am I here?" John slurred.

"John, mate you began vomiting you're guts out- and to be honest, if you hadn't of collapsed again- I have no doubt that that's what you probably would've done."Paul's eyes that were usually so happy had been dulled with worry.

"Yeah- mate you look worse than Ringo immediately after he'd been shot." George carried on, truthfully. John's skin which usually held a pinkish hue, looked like a greying piece of paper that'd just been dipped in water, His beautiful eyes (not that I'm suggesting George thought of them as beautiful), usually full of life were dulled with pain. His brow (and clothes) were looked as if he'd just been for a dip in the River Themes, soaked in a cold sweat, and he was using all of his usually endless energy holding up his head.

thefunkeymonkey121: 3 updates in 24hrs!

BeatlesTardis- thank you for all of your reviews- and your chit-chat really.

**To everyone else: Thank you for reading and reviewing- but please check out BeatlesTardis' new story: it's called I forgot to remember to forget- good title, eh?- Beats all of mine I suppose :P**

**and I leave you with this: A SIDEWAYS NINJA: QK **


	6. Chapter 6

John sighed in defeat "I guess you're right- I don't look too good do I?" John's eyes then averted to the floor "Don't feel too good either." John smiled slightly, before, once again, falling unconscious.

"Now, I'm going to have to examine him, I'll also need to take a few blood samples and give him a CAT scan." The doctor informed Paul and George. "I suggest that you two go and see your drummer, Ringo and tell him what's happened."

Paul gave George a sideways glance when he and George were facing Ringo's door to his room.

"You first." Paul gave a sheepish smile.

"Coward" George sighed good-heartedly as he pushed past Paul and opened the door. "Hey Ringo" George began, unsure of how to go on.

"Where's John got to?" Ringo asked, smile upon his pale face.

"Well, umm, Ringo- John's kinds..." Paul broke off and looked towards George for guidance.

"John's been admitted to the hospital, Ringo- when he was carrying you here he collapsed- and just after we were kicked out of your room he ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up until he collapsed." George's voice was neutral- like when police officers tell people that their loved ones are dead.

Ringo's smile had vanished, and not a trace of his ordinary self was evident. He was looking into thin air at something only he could see.

"Ringo?...Ringo- please answer us." There was a hint of desperation in Paul's voice.

"Yes, Paul?" Ringo asked, looking up at him. Before Paul could answer the doctor that was treating John jumped (quite literally) through the door (after opening it- obviously).

"Quick- I need one of you to come with me- preferably the one of you that knows more about John." The doctor's eyes were slightly wide in panic, but Paul went with him as calmly as he could.

"What's the matter with him doctor?" Paul asked.

"Well, I was examining him, and to do that I needed to take all his clothes off- I started with his Shirt, and when I lifted it up I saw this embedded in him:

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry it's a shot chapter-but review quick enough and I'll write another ;)**

**QK :P :D **** XD B)**


	7. Chapter 7

thefunkeymonkey121: You've got to be PATIENT- I know I'm not very good at it...(well, that kinda ruins my scolding now-doesn't it?...ah well... QK)

Paul's eyes widened when he saw what the shiny metal object was. It was a miniature Swiss army knife- by miniature it was approximately 5cm in length and 2cm wide- .

"Wh-What's that black stuff on the tip of it?" Paul asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I don't know, Mr McCartney, but we're running tests on it as we speak, now, about a minute ago we put him on Penicillin..." The doctor didn't get any further before Paul interrupted.

"You can't give him Penicillin!" Paul's eyes were now as wide as saucers "He's allergic to it!- severely!"

The Doctor's eyes were now in competition with Paul's for wideness, and he ran (literally) towards John's room. Paul shrugged his shoulders and walked slowly back to Ringo's room, unsure of how to go about telling the two men on the other side of the door. When he'd finally sorted out in his head what to say, he plucked up his courage and walked into the room.

When he entered George snapped his head up and looked expectantly at Paul.

Paul sighed before telling them both "John...In...In John's side there was a TINY Swiss Army knife- it had this black liquid on that the doctors don't know what it is(bad grammar, but I couldn't think of anything better), however they're running tests for it now." Seeing George was about to speak, Paul put up his hand, signalling for silence. "Th-They gave him...they gave him..him a d-dose of Penicillin." This was extremely bad news, and they all knew it- the last time John had been given Penicillin, they had to intubate him, as his throat was so tight he couldn't get any air.

The three Beatles sat in silence for at least 4, maybe 5 hours.

When the doctor walked in, however, they all jumped to their feet. (well, Ringo tried to, but George pushed him back gently, but firmly.)

The Doctor's expression was a solemn one, and they all knew that nothing good was going to come out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry..."

**Sorry it's short (again) but I hope you liked it :P QK**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry for giving young Mr Lennon Penicillin- I should've checked with you before I administered it to him." The doctor looked extremely guilty, the three band mates couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Look, mate- what you did was stupid- yes, but it can be forgiven." Paul and Ringo nodded in agreement with George.

"Look, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go and help with the diagnosis of Mr Lennon- I'm afraid you can't see him right now- not until we know what's wrong with him."

Paul sighed and nodded in understanding as he left Ringo's room. After he'd gone Paul looked to George and Ringo, confused.

"How did we not notice any blood on is T-shirt?"

"Well, the colour of his shirt was Prussian blue-no?" Ringo said, before George had even thought of opening his mouth.

"...I think that was what our stylist called it.." Paul replied.

"Well, the reason it's called Prussian blue is because the Prussians used that colour blue when they fought- so if they were stabbed or shot, and started to bleed, the colour of the uniform they wore would cover up the fact that they were bleeding."

George and Paul looked at Ringo, dumbfound. NEVER had anything that intelligent come out of Ringo's mouth before.

MEANWHILE...

John's insides hurt- they hurt more than you believe, even the morphine they'd given him did no use. He knew that they'd given him Penicillin, he felt the all too familiar tube down his throat, breathing for him. John didn't know when it'd come out- he just hoped that it'd come out soon.

IN THE LAB

"Dr! we've found out what John was injected with sir- it's a very advanced form of venom- from what animal I'm not sure, but we've worked out that it's a very slow and painful way to die if not cured, it will start to slowly, very slowly, erode the entire internal organs of the victim. As John is a human, he will last much longer than any animals that may've been injected with this.

The doctor sighed- He didn't want to be the one that told The Beatles that one of their band mates were dying, very slowly and very painfully, and they didn't know how to stop it.

**Ok, Ok guys, I've been a real hypocrite- I wasn't patent enough to wait a bit longer to write this chapter- so, as you can see I've written another chapter.**

**REVEIW guys, REVEIW! QK QK QK QK QK QK QK QK **


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor took a deep breath before pushing open the door to Ringo, Paul and George.

When the Doctor walked in the three Beatles looked up immediately, expecting news.

"John...the substance now in John's bloodstream is a very advanced venom, it's been meddled with, and it will eventually kill the victim after it's eroded their internal organs. The death is a slow and painful one."

Before anyone else could say anything the doctor's pager went off. "John's just woken up, I'll take all three of you to see him, as long as Ringo, you stay in a wheelchair.

10 minutes later Paul, George and Ringo were gathered 'round John's hospital bed, with his dulled eyes looking back at them.

"Hey, John, how're you feeling?" Paul started

"Hurts...morphine...no...good." John managed to gasp, agony evident in his voice. "But...how...you...Ringo?"

Ringo smiled before answering. " John, you're really ill, yet you think of MY health first?"

John attempted to shrug his shoulders but found that he didn't have the energy so just smiled his: I-know-but-I'm-going-to-do-it-anyway-because-It'll-make-you-laugh-or-annoyed smile.

"Look, John- we're GOING to find a cure for this- we're the Beatles, ANYTHING is possible!" Paul told John.

"Excuse me, I'm afraid you three are going to have to leave, or at least go back to Ringo's room, Mr Lennon here needs his rest." The doctor told them from the doorway

**I'M SOOOO SORRY IT'S REALLY SHORT. BUT I've been writing a life in the past- if anyone out there reads it- you'll know why I want to get back to it- it's much better than this one :P**


	10. Chapter 10

HELP! Ch 10

Paul sighed as he turned to Ringo and George. "We need to find a cure for this thing, if we don't then John will die and we'll have to either get a new John or break the band up- and John's dying really painfully and a that so we NEED to find a cure!"

"Paul, you need to take a breath while speaking- humans need air to survive- remember, because if you forget to breathe, and subsequently kill yourself, then it's just me and Ringo here looking for a cure for John, and we probably won't be able to so John will die, and with both you AND John dead, we won't have many songs to perform- and a two man band sounds pretty crap doesn't it?" George almost lectured Paul, who subsequently put his hands up in defeat.

"Right, come on then- let's go." Ringo smiled.

"woa- you can't come Ringo" Paul nearly exploded.

"Well, why not?"

"You've just been shot! and we need someone here to keep John company!" George answered for Paul.

"Fine" Ringo skulked, and crossed his arms over his chest.

**10 minutes later...**

"Well, see ya whenever, really." Paul shrugged as he shook Ringo's hand. He then turned to face George, who was saying goodbye to John. "Come on, George, let's go find a cure for this thing!"

"Hope you find a cure for this thing and come back in time!" John called after them as they left "Or otherwise I'm dead!"

As Paul and George slowly walked out of sight, John turned back to Ringo.

"So- are you feeling any better today John?" Ringo asked.

"Uh I bit, I guess- I mean- it still hurts and everything, but , just not as much." John sighed, leaning back into the cardboard pillows.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing- and now that George and Paul are looking for the antidote, you'll be fine John- I promise." John looked up at the last bit.

"Are you sure?" Ringo nodded, confused.

"Ok then." John smiled, and he sank deeper into the cardboard they called pillows.

**Meanwhile...**

"So...how are we gunna find a cure to what John's got?" George asked.

Paul shrugged before turning to look at his friend "No idea mate- you got any?"

"Nah- but if we don't find a cure- then John's a goner and Ringo will kill us"

"Yeah- but Brian will strip us of our masculinity before he kills us- so I really think we should find this antidote." Paul replied.

"Fair point- so, how're we going to find this cure?" George asked, somewhat desperately.

"I don't know- if I did, I would've found it by now" Paul almost shouted.

"Ok OK" George sighed, holding his hands in the air in defeat. "I was only _**asking**_"

"Look, sorry George, but I'm so worried about John- Ringo I'm not so worried about, he was only shot- but John's got something that WILL KILL HIM if we don't find a cure for this."

**Sorry it's so short- and rubbish, but I'm distracted and I haven't got many ideas for this chapter ;P XD (C:**


End file.
